Not what I seem
by Llamacarl003
Summary: Naruto, for his entire life has been wearing a mask... And a henge. Now that team 7 is on their first mission outside konoha Kakashi has Naruto remove his mask. He is now strong, cold, and smart. Bloodlines Naruto, not much Sasuke or Sakura bashing, and not too evil kyuubi WARNING FOREVER DISCONTINUED I WILL NEVER BE ON THIS SITE AGAIN (feel free to continue my shit work)
1. The mask

I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. I repeat I do Not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Hokage's office…

"Okay, good job team seven on your mission to retrieve Tora." All of team seven, especially Naruto, were covered with scratches everywhere. He continued, "today you will be painting fences, walking dogs, weeding gardens, and…" Iruka was interrupted by a very upset blond, "NO MORE! Come on jiji isn't there any better missions, we've been doing these chores for weeks!" he whined.

"Naruto, you are still a genin fresh out of the academy you can't go demanding harder missions, learn your manners."

"Now now Iruka," Hiruzen said, "let's see what Kakashi has to say about this, after all they're his team."

"Okay homage-sama. Well Kakashi?"

"So far they have greatly improved in their team formations and overall teamwork so I believe they are ready."

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled

"I'm not done yet Naruto," Kakashi said, " because C-rank missions usually take place outside of the village, thus making it more dangerous. In order to do this mission you have to remove your mask and henge."

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Iruka asked, but before he could get an answer Naruto said "How do you know about that!" Naruto was slightly surprised but mostly annoyed.

"How could I call myself your sensei if I didn't?"

Naruto looked to the ground, "Um Kaka-sensei, what are you talking about what mask and henge?" Sakura asked

"Hn" Sasuke said, he was actually very curious what Kakashi was talking about but he didn't want to say anything he was the last Uchiha he shouldn't be interested about the dobe.

"It's nothing." Naruto answered a little too quickly.

"*sigh, Naruto you can't keep your mask up forever you know, it's only going to hinder your abilities." The old kage said

Naruto had nothing to say, he sighed, "Fine, but don't be surprised if this turns out badly."

"Good, now please release your henge right now, Naruto." Hiruzen said

Naruto made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke where Naruto used to be stood a 5 foot 5 blond haired shinobi. He was wearing black anbu pants that were tapped at the ankles and black shinobi sandals. His t-shirt was also black but on the arm openings (what do you call those? :p) were red flames, and underneath his shirt he had fishnet that went down, on his arms, to his elbows. Over his shirt he had a coat like Minato's but instead of being red and white it was, once again, black with red flames and had the kanji for death on the back. He also had to katana's on his back they had black handles and the sheaths were red with yellow lines running down it. His clothes were not the only things that had changed though. His hair was now longer like Minato's and his face was more angular and his eyes looked more relaxed, in short he looked like a mini fourth hokage.

"Sensei?" Kakashi whispered, "Wow Naruto I knew you were using henge but I never expected you to look so...different."

" _He's as hot, no hotter than Sasuke-kun."_ Sakura thought while her inner self was drooling

"Naruto! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Iruka was mad at Naruto for keeping something like this hidden from him, but he was also hurt that Naruto didn't trust him.

"Naruto-Baka! What happened to you?"

"Hn"

"I'll tell you later, Haruno, Uchiha." Naruto said in an icy tone

"What! He called me Haruno, what happened to Sakura-Chan?!" Sakura thought

"How did the dobe keep this hidden from us, he's never looked like that the academy… Wait, that means Naruto has known henge since he was 8...and has been able to hold it for long periods of time." Sasuke was now even more curious what Naruto was hiding

"Good Naruto, now for your mission." Hiruzen said, almost everyone had forgotten about the mission, "Your mission is to escort Tazuna to the Land of Waves, you may come in now."

In stepped an older man with grey spiky hair and a beard. He had a sake bottle in his right hand and had a strong stench of alcohol. He was carrying a small package on his back that looked as if it was a wrapped up tube. Around his neck he also had a towel. "Eh, so all I get is an emo, an ugly girl, and a one eyed scarecrow… The blonde is the only decent one out of the whole lot of them."

Kakashi had to hold back Sakura from punching the man.

"Team seven your mission is to start at 7 am tomorrow, meet at the front gates. Don't be late Kakashi or I will burn all of your precious books and not allow you in any stores that sell them, I could even make it impossible to borrow the book from anyone." Kakashi gulped, "H-hai, hokage-sama."

"Good, now you may all leave, I believe that you have some matters to discuss but I would like Naruto to stay for a minute."

After all of Naruto's teammates left Hiruzen said, "Follow me Naruto."

Naruto followed him to an old safe, he didn't know what was inside but whatever it was it had several complex seals on it meaning it was important."

"Naruto, I assume because of your intellect you have figured out your lineage."

"Hai"

"Good, then I have some scrolls to give you once you're back, I won't give them to you now because you will need to focus while on your mission"

"Arigato, Hokage-sama."

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of wind, lightning, and water, resulting in it looking like a mini storm.

XxX XxX XxX

Naruto arrived on the meeting bridge for team seven, he appeared in the mini storm again alarming everyone, "What was that Naruto-Baka, you nearly scared me to death!" Sakura screeched

"A shinobi should be prepared and vigilant at all times because if you're not, like just now, it can get you killed." To say that Sakura was shocked would be a huge understatement. She was also hurt because Naruto would say something like that.

"What's with you dobe?"

Naruto glared at him but then sighed, "Well where should I start…"

XXXXX

Kinda cliffhanger :D! Please read, review, and favorite!


	2. His past

AN: Thank You to all of the people reading my story! I will try to update once a week or more from now on but I'm sorry that I can't make any promises, my school is unpredictable when it comes to homework.

I don't have any pairings decided yet so I will let you guys choose, just message me. By the way I'm not going to have much or any Sakura or Sasuke bashing unless you want me to.

Back to the story!

Last time:

Naruto arrived on the meeting bridge for team seven, he appeared in the mini storm again alarming everyone, "What was that Naruto-Baka, you nearly scared me to death!" Sakura screeched

"A shinobi should be prepared and vigilant at all times because if you're not, like just now, it can get you killed." To say that Sakura was shocked would be a huge understatement. She was also hurt because Naruto would say something like that.

"What's with you dobe?"

Naruto glared at him then sighed, "Well where should I start…"

Now:

Naruto glared at him then sighed, "Well where should I start?"

He paused for a few seconds, all of team seven was getting anxious, even Kakashi, "Is he going to tell them about Kyuubi?!" He thought

"Okay," He finally said, "I have decided to tell you a little about my past."

"Why not tell us everything?" Sakura said, she wasn't being rude because it seemed Naruto wouldn't put up with it plus if Sasuke ever got a girlfriend...

"Simply put, I don't trust you guys in the slightest bit but hokage-sama wanted me to tell you."

"Hn"

(I'm going to have a flashback because Naruto is a really vague with what happened) ps. The story won't make sense later on if you skip most of this so please read.

Flashback no jutsu!

A young boy was running down a dark alley, it was a cold rainy night, no place for a four year old, but that didn't matter, " _Why is it always this day?"_ Naruto thought, his baggy clothing were stuck to his malnourished figure, he kept running and running, never looking back. Naruto was a very fast runner and had lots of stamina but even with that he was always caught by the chunin chasing him. He made a left turn down an alley, then right, left, right but then he was met with a dead end. He frantically turned around and saw a mob of villagers and a few ninja blocking the exit. "We got you, Demon." One of the chunin sneered, he smelled of sake. Naruto seeing there was no other option, tried to jump on to the roof but was kicked back down the the hard cement by a different chunin. The mob started kicking Naruto screaming, "WE WILL RID THE VILLAGE OF THE DEMON" "DON'T TRY TO RUN FOX" or just "DIE!" They kept kicking Naruto breaking almost all of his bones in his small body, after they had slowed Naruto said in a weak voice, "Wh*cough what have I done to you?" A second later there was a kunai stuck firmly above his right hip, "You know exactly what you've done Demon!" The man said, he then grabbed the kunai and slowly dragged it across his chest over to his shoulder, going deeper and deeper as he pulled it along. Naruto screamed but then blacked out.

He woke up in a sewer like place with pipes running all throughout it. Thinking that the villagers had thrown him into the sewers he ran frantically to find an exit, but what he found was a large cage with the kanji for _seal_ on it. Once he got closer to the cage he could see a huge fox. " **Hm, so the jailer comes to finally meet me"**

"Who are you?" Naruto stuttered

" **Surely you must know, it's the reason he you were attacked."** Naruto looked down, he was a genius so of course he suspected kyuubi was sealed inside of him. "So I was right."

Naruto said in an icy tone, "my life has been hell because of you."

" **Don't blame me kit, you think I want to be here."**

Naruto hadn't thought about it that way. " **Well kit we don't have much time so I just want to give you one thing."**

"What is it?"

"Power, but in return you change this scenery and become strong, I don't want a weak jailer."

Naruto nodded, he focused for a second and changed the sewer to be a large forest, with trees four times the size of kyuubi and a river. Kyuubi nodded in agreement then said, " **Come here kit."** Naruto walked over to kyuubi and gave him a fist bump. He felt his body go numb before he was kicked out of his mindscape

He was back in the hospital so he and sighed, Hiruzen walked in with a sad look on his face, "Are you okay Naruto?"

"No." Hiruzen was surprised by his answer usually Naruto would say I'm fine or yes.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a demon sealed inside of me, I was just beaten to a mob, and by my own village no less."

"How do you-"

He was cut short by Naruto, "How could I not, but that is not what I wish to talk about."

"What is it my boy?"

"I would like to become a ninja and I wish for several scrolls to assist me."

"I understand, I will help you train once you feel better." Naruto nodded then fell back asleep.

XxXxXxX

It had been three years since Naruto had began being trained, as of now he was an anbu member, the youngest ever. Right now he was on an S-ranked mission to assassinate an oncoming army. There were 6 anbu members on the team being lead by fox. Fox signaled for the members to attack, the battle was one of the most gruesome slaughters in Konoha's history, all of the anbu were attacking the enemies nonstop, they weren't very strong but the sheer amount of them proved overwhelming. The anbu were now all cornered together, they had taken down 2500 of them but there were still 3000 more, just when one of the enemies was about to kill them Naruto (Fox) blocked it with his katana, he was starting to lose, he was already exhausted. Suddenly when Naruto was about to be cut in half golden wings sprouted from his back suddenly, everyone gasped. The wings were shining gold and looked so magnificent, like an Angels. Before the man attacking Naruto could even see, he was dead. Naruto, despite being exhausted, killed all of the enemies extremely fast thanks to his wings, no one knew when they were going to die, he was too fast. After that day he was entered into the bingo book as the Demons Angel, or the Silent killer of Konoha.

Bingo book entry: old

Country: fire country

Village: Konoha

Rank: SS-ninja

Taijutsu: Unknown

Genjutsu: Unknown

Ninjutsu: SS-rank

Kenjutsu: S-rank or more

Sex: male

Age: Unknown, 9 or less

Height: 5ft

Weight: Unknown

Information: under any circumstances do not engage in battle. He may seem young but is one of the most powerful ninja's. When fighting he had golden wings appear out of his back. He specializes in silent killing and has killed over three thousand people without being noticed

On the top left hand corner of the page there was a picture of a young boy with golden hair and a mask, he was wearing a tradition Kohona anbu outfit, on his back he had golden wings. At his side he was holding his two katana's covered in blood, there were dead bodies littered around his. Their lives met gruesome ends, most likely caused by Naruto.

Flashback no jutsu end!

"This is going to take a while so don't interrupt." He told them in a calm but warning tone. They all noded so he continued, "So when I was young I was… Disliked by the villagers for reasons I had no control over." Sasuke and Sakura looked confused, but Kakashi looked like he was sorry for him. Naruto sighed, "I don't want to go into the specifics yet but simply put I was very smart and strong at a young age, what some would call a prodigy, but the villagers didn't like that the dem… the boy was powerful. So one night, when I was no older than four years old, the villagers attacked me." Naruto pulled his sleeve up showing gruesome burn marks and scars. Sakura gasped while Sasuke's eyes were wide. Kakashi looked down in shame, "It's my fault," he thought, "That was the night that I was s'pose to be watching him, I'm sorry Naruto, Minato-sensei, Kushina he has lived a much harder life than he should have."

"Who would do this to him, and even worse to a four year old!" Sakura thought

"How is the dobe still alive, why would they do this, what happened to make them hate Naruto so much?" Sasuke had many questions that would go unanswered until Naruto felt like talking

"Since then I figured that because I was strong I was attacked, so if I was weak I would maybe be able to survive. It helped for the most part, it was aggravating to have to keep smiling, acting like an idiot, and being made fun of but it was necessary." Once everyone knew he was done Sasuke asked, "Why wouldn't you fight back, weren't you strong dobe?"

Naruto glared at him then responded, "My name is Naruto, not dobe or baka. I will not respond to those titles anymore nor will I put up with them."

Sasuke was surprised by what Naruto was saying, but then he got the perfect idea

"Hm, dobe you probably made up that story and you just injured yourself while training." _If I make him mad he will show me his power, or maybe even tell me more._

Before Sasuke could even register what happened Naruto was behind him holding a kunai at his throat, "I know what you are thinking, I will not show you my powers, you are unworthy."

" _Fast!"_ They all thought

After Sakura got the courage she asked, "How did you know what he was thinking!"

"It's the same reason why my clan was feared and took the combined forces of three nations to destroy it."

(AN: The Uzumaki clan in this story has more bloodlines than the manga and show)

"Now Naruto let's not kill our teammates." Kakashi said

"Naruto held the kunai there for a second before returning it to his weapons pouch. He turned around walked away from his team, "I'm going to pack for tomorrow, you should do the same"

Done!

Thanks for reading, please follow, favorite, and review!

Until next time!

Ja ne


	3. Wave

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's character (the plot and characters are just so amazing I had to write about it)

AN: I had some free time today and was in a very productive move so I decided to write! And by the way, I had it so only Hiruzen knows that Naruto was in the anbu and had Naruto join the academy so he could be registered as a ninja (If the council knew that Hiruzen trained him he would be in a bad position) And Kakashi knew that Naruto was hiding his abilities, but didn't know to what extent.

PS. Sorry, but the pairings are still undecided, they will probably be chosen once the mission in wave is over.

Back to the story!

Last time:

"Hm, dobe you probably made up that story and you just injured yourself while training." _If I make him mad he will show me his power, or maybe even tell me more._

Before Sasuke could even register what happened Naruto was behind him holding a kunai at his throat, "I know what you are thinking, I will not show you my powers, you are unworthy."

" _Fast!"_ They all thought

After Sakura got the courage she asked, "How did you know what he was thinking!"

"It's the same reason why my clan was feared and took the combined forces of three nations to destroy it."

(AN: The Uzumaki clan in this story has more bloodlines than the manga and show)

"Now Naruto let's not kill our teammates." Kakashi said

"Naruto held the kunai there for a second before returning it to his weapons pouch.

"I'm going to pack for tomorrow." Naruto said as he was walking away from team seven towards his house.

Now:

"I'm going to pack for tomorrow, you should do the same." Naruto said as he was walking away from team seven towards his house.

The next day everyone, even Kakashi, was at the gates precisely at 7am. Naruto wasn't talking to anyone and Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her, some things about people never change. Sasuke instead of ignoring everyone was staring at Naruto, " _What happened to the dob… Naruto?"_ He thought, although he didn't have to ponder on the thought for too long because Kakashi said, "I think it's about time we leave, we don't want to lose the daylight."

When they reached the edges of Kohona Kakashi said, "We are going to make a formation around Tazuna, Sasuke you're on the left, Sakura right, Naruto in the front, and I'll be in the back."

"Hai" everyone said

After about an hour of walking Naruto sensed two people's presence about 15 yards ahead, as they got closer he realized that they both had two chunin level chakra reserves meaning they wouldn't be much of an issue. When Naruto saw a puddle in the distance he realized, "What a bad disguise, it hasn't rained for weeks." He made sure that it seemed like he didn't notice so he could catch the ninja's by surprise. When he got two feet in front of the puddle he quickly grabbed his katana and slammed it down on the water surprising everyone, "WHAT WAS THAT FO-" Sakura thankfully was cut off from screaming when two figures emerged from the water. One of them had a deep slash mark on his left arm and the other arm with a gauntlet looked like it was just scratched. The other ninja wasn't injured but looked somewhat surprised.

"Brat trying to sneak up on us!" One of them said

"Let's kill him last so he can watch as his team die!" The other said

One of them disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi, their chains were wrapped around his body making him unable to move. Sakura screamed and Sasuke was surprised but didn't show it much. Naruto just looked down and chuckled, "I thought you guys would be stronger than this."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY-" He was cut off when Naruto appearing next to Kakashi faster than he could see. Naruto unsheathed his katanas and cut through both of the chains as if they were butter. He gave no time for the Demon Brothers to react and threw one of his katanas at the one of the brothers, having no time to dodge or block it hit him straight in the heart, the throw had so much force in it that his body was pushed back into the tree with the katana intact.

Sakura was terrified and so was Sasuke, " _He killed like it was nothing, just like Itac… a certain man."_

" _How could he kill someone like that!" Sakura thought_

" _He's never been outside of Kohona so this must of been his first kill, poor kid." (Kakashi doesn't know actually know much about Naruto)_

The other Demon was frightened, " _What is this kid?!"_ He thought, but a moment later he was pinned up against a tree by Naruto with the katana at his neck, "Tell me, who hired you and why would you attack Tazuna?"

He gulped, " _This kid is a monster!"_

"Like I would say anything."

"I'll give you one more chance, now who hired you and why would you attack the bridge builder?"

The Demon brother stayed silent.

" **I warned you**." Naruto said in a demonic voice, it frightened everyone there, but not as much as the Demon brother, all he could see now was black. All of the sudden all of his worse fears started showing up and whispering, attacking him or someone he cared about. Outside of the his mind Naruto had let go of the him as he fell limp to the ground screaming bloody murder, only after a few minutes did Naruto cancel the genjutsu to ask the man, "Now, tell me who hired you and why you attacked Tanzuna."

"Gato" he croaked, "he wanted us to kill that's all I know. Now let me go."

"Hm, no."

Naruto cut the man's head off with his katana with ease. As he turned back around he saw Sakura who looked ill then promptly threw up when she saw the head roll to the ground. Sasuke look paler than usually, if it's even possible, it seemed like he had seen a ghost. Kakashi felt bad for Naruto, " _Even if he was trained by hokage-sama, no amount of training can prepare yourself for your first kill." He thought_

Tazuna looked worried but his thoughts were interrupted by Naruto, "Why would Gato hire missing nins to kill you, and why would you lie about the mission."

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised.

Tazuna sighed and proceeded to tell them about how wave was poor and Gato was trying to stop him from building the bridge.

"What do you think should we continue the mission?" Kakashi asked

"Sounds easy enough." Naruto said

"Hn" came from Sasuke, team seven were now able to differentiate his different "Hn" like which was yes, no, and some others.

Sakura gave a weak nod, she was nervous because genin teams never go on B-rank missions and this was their first mission out of konoha.

"Good, now I want all of you to remain vigilant there could be enemies anywhere."

They all nodded, as everyone was about to leave Naruto walked over to the Demon brother in the tree, he pulled out his katana and decapitated him, he then got out a storage seal and sealed away the head .

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!" Sakura screeched

"All bingo book ninja's have bounties, although these two aren't worth I would prefer not to throw away money."

They watched as Naruto went over to the other man with his head already decapitated, he promptly sealed it away then turned to the rest of the group and said, "Let's go now."

After 2 hours of walking a huge spinning weapon was thrown from the trees. "Get down!" Kakashi said as he grabbed Tazuna away from his spot and jumped back, Sasuke just jumped while Sakura ducked holding her head down. Naruto though shushined in front of the projectile and caught it with his right hand.

"I'm surprised that Gato would send someone like you, the Demon of the mist, to kill an old bridge builder."

"I've seen those katana's before… YOU!" Zabuza said, "the… The Demons Angel." He whispered.

Done!

Sorry this was a shorter chapter. Thanks for reading, please read, review, follow, and favorite! Until next time!

Ja ne


	4. His eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's character, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I did write this chapter before but it sucked so I had to rewrite it but then I hit a writers block so…

You guys have been requesting a harlem so the top three people will be in the harlem, so far there are four contestants:

Hinata: 2

Anko:2

Ino:1

Sakura:1

Leave a review to vote!

Last time:

After 2 hours of walking a huge spinning weapon was thrown from the trees. "Get down!" Kakashi said as he grabbed Tazuna away from his spot and jumped back, Sasuke just jumped while Sakura ducked holding her head down. Naruto though shushined in front of the projectile and caught it with his right hand.

"I'm surprised that Gato would send someone like you, the Demon of the mist, to kill an old bridge builder."

"I've seen those katana's before… YOU!" Zabuza said, "the… The Demons Angel." He whispered.

Now:

"What did you say?" Sakura asked

She and Sasuke didn't hear what Zabuza said but Kakashi did, " _The Demons Angel… now that I think about it he has the same swords, maybe it's a coincidence."_

"He said the Demo-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto who had put his hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear, "Never tell them what you heard today or you are dead, _Inu_." (AN: Inu means dog in Japanese if you didn't know, and Inu was Kakashi on the mission during the flashback. Sorry if you wanted Sasuke and Sakura to find out but I need to keep you guys interested :D)

" _How does he know!" Kakashi thought_

"Your hair is a dead giveaway." Naruto said in a bored tone

"What-" Kakashi started but he noticed that Naruto was no longer next to him but in front of Zabuza.

" _Fast! I didn't even see him coming!"_ Zabuza smirked, " _Finally a challenge, lets see who the more silent killer."_

Zabuza blocked the two oncoming Katana's but was pushed back five feet, their swords were both trying to gain dominance over the other but Naruto seemed to be winning. Zabuza jumped back a moment before Naruto was about to slice him in half.

" _The gaki is stronger than he looks."_

Before Zabuza had time to catch his breath Naruto was behind him and about to kill him, but because of Zabuza's experience he dodged.

" _Surprising, maybe I should go a little harder on the Demon of the Mist."_

Naruto moved at such a fast speed that the fourth hokage doesn't even compare in skill level. Naruto appeared in front of Zabuza and stopped. Zabuza looked into Naruto's eyes, his irises were silver with a purple pattern inside AN: it looks like Madara's mangekyo sharingan: as soon as he saw his eyes he froze, he couldn't move a muscle in his body and his vision was becoming dark. Naruto was about to move in for the final kill when Senbon needles hit him, they were going to hit his heart but Naruto moved, but he didn't move enough to completely avoid them. The cold needles hit him just right on his right arm and legs to temporarily immobilize him. Just before he was free Zabuza was picked up by a hunter nin and disappeared in a shushin.

"Dammit" Naruto cursed, "I can't sense them."

"What…" Sasuke said, "your eyes."

"What about them?" Naruto said

"Look"

Naruto looked into a nearby puddle and said

"Nani!"

Done:

I'm really sorry this is a super short chapter but I'm working on a different story right now and I don't want to keep you guys waiting too much longer.

I promise I'll make the next chapter sooner and longer.

Read, follow, favorite, and review! If we get up to 40 favorite I will make sure to update every two days!

Until next time!

Ja ne


	5. Past memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Hey guys! I felt bad that you guys were kept waiting for so long and got a really short chapter so I tried to make this one longer. I have reread my story and made some edits, please reread!

 **kyuubi kit 6532: Thanks for the advice, I'll try to make the chapters longer and add more to them. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **If anyone feels there is something about the story you don't like please leave a review, but don't be too mean.**

The top three people will be in the Harlem, but this story isn't going to be very Harlem oriented, it will be mostly focused on Naruto being awesome :D

So far for the Harlem we have:

Hinata: 4

Shion: 3 (I actually want Shion so I counted myself as a vote, If you don't know who Shion is go to and search Naruto then watch the first Naruto shippuden movie andmake sure to watch the last minute of the movie after the credits)

Sakura: 2

Anko: 2

Ino: 2

Karnin: 1

Please vote by leaving a review!

Last time:

"What…" Sasuke said, "your eyes."

"What about them?" Naruto said

"Look"

Naruto looked into a nearby puddle and said

"Nani!"

Now:

Naruto looked into a nearby puddle and said

"Nani!"

His eye's were silver and had a purple pattern on the inside, (like before),

" _This is new, I guess this is one of the Uzumaki bloodlines, I'll ask Kurama about it later."_

"What about his eye's, Naruto turn around so I can see." Kakashi said

Naruto turned around and all of team seven was taken back

" _Hn, looks like sharingan, how did the dob- Ugh still struggling with that, how did Naruto get those eyes, how was he able to face a jonin face on and almost win, how strong is he, why would he hide his strength, what did Kakashi say that made Nar-UGH huge headache."_ Sasuke thought

"What's wrong with Naruto-Baka's eyes!" Sakura exclaimed, in her mind of course.

" _Naruto, you never cease to amaze me, but it seems like even you have no idea what's going on, I should talk to hokage-sama about this." Kakashi was mulling over whether or not he should ask Naruto or if that was pushing his luck._

"You can all stop staring at me."

(AN: I'm going to have it so that every time someone thinks something Naruto won't always listen)

"Naruto, can you stop the chakra flow from your eyes?" Kakashi asked

Naruto nodded and looked down for a second, but when he looked up they were exactly the same.

" _So it looks like he can't deactivate it." Kakashi thought_

"It seems like I'll just have to go around like this, there's no way I'm wearing sunglasses, it's just weird." Naruto sighed

"Seems so" Kakashi said in an oddly happy tone

"Hn" Sasuke wasn't feeling brave enough to ask him anything yet

The rest of the trip to Tazuna's house was uneventful, once a bird pooped on Sakura's foot and she screamed pretty loud but that was it.

As they arrived at his house a young woman appeared at the front door jumping onto Tazuna, "I'm glad you're okay, Dad!"

"Eh? You think I'm gonna die like that, nothing is gonna kill this old man." Tazuna boasted

The woman looked at the ninja's who escorted her father, her eyes wandered over the team until her eyes met Naruto, her cheeks reddened, " _H-hot!"_ She thought, " _I wonder how old he is."_

Naruto was currently looking away from everyone and staring at the forest.

"Hello, my name is Tsunami, what is yours?" She asked Kakashi while holding a hand out. Kakashi grabbed her am hand and shaked it, "My name is Kakashi, this is my genin team, the pinky is Sakura, the emo is Sasuke, and the one who is off in his own world is Naruto."

Naruto turned to her momentarily but that was enough for her to see his eyes, " _What is with his eye's they're so weird but beautiful."_ She thought, " _Now that I look at him he's hotter than before!"_

Naruto mentally sighed, "Hey Kyuubi?"

" **Ya kit?"**

"Why is that woman blushing and acting weird?"

Kyuubi sweatdropped, " **I thought you were a genius, didn't you take that health class one year ago?"**

"I would of if they didn't kick me out, I was only allowed to take the shinobi classes, I wish I could of stayed in Anbu, but thanks to Hokage-sama I had to go to the academy with a bunch of brats."

" **Tough luck kit... I think you should get out of here, you've been staring off long enough, you don't want Kakashi to know that you can talk to me."**

Naruto walked inside of the house after everyone, after he got to his room he put his Katana's on the ground next to him and he meditated.

"Yo Kyuubi"

" **Back so soon?"**

"I didn't have enough time to ask you about my eye's."

" **Oh, to be honest kit I don't know much."**

Naruto looked down depressed

"Knowing the Uzumaki clan it will near impossible to find any information on it because of how secretive they were."

" **Got that right kit, all I know is that when you are in a near-death situation-"**

"I've been in plenty of those, why did they just activate then?"

" **I wasn't finished, they are unlocked when you are in a near-death situation AND you have reached a high enough level."**

"What are you talking about, I was an Anbu captain when I was 8?!"

" **The only other person who has unlocked your eyes was the strongest Uzumaki in all of history, you should be proud kit, he was stronger any Kage ever."**

"Awesome… do you have any idea what their called, I mean there is sharingan and byakugan so does mine have a name?"

" **Um, let me see if I remember… Oh yeah! They're called Ryouchigan, they make all genjutsu ineffective, you also the have powers of sharingan and byakugan, there's more power in them but I don't know anymore."**

"Awesome, once I get back into the Anbu I will be a SSS-ranked ninja!"

Kyuubi sweatdropped

" **Kit, the hokages are usually SS-ranked ninja's or lower."**

"I know but it would be awesome."

" _ **Seems like the kit feels safe enough here to act like himself."**_

" **Kit it's time to go, I can sense Sasuke coming upstairs."**

"Okay, bye Kyuubi."

Naruto opened his eye's, it was almost dark out, " _Was I really in there for that long?"_

Before Kyuubi could respond Sasuke opened the door and said, "Dinner's ready."

Naruto walked downstairs, everyone was at the table already, Tsunami stared at him for a second but he decided it wasn't worth his time to think about it so he sat down in an empty seat. After a few minutes of eating Tazuna looked up from his plate, "Hey gaki," Naruto looked his way, "I forgot to ask you about your eye's, they're strange."

At this point everyone was staring at him.

"Can't tell you."

"Why?" Everyone asked

"One, because I don't want to, Two, because I'm a ninja and in order for us to beat Gato it is essential that he doesn't know our abli-" He was cut off by the small boy across the table standing up in his chair and slamming his hands on the table nearly knocking his plate onto the ground

"You should all leave! You people know nothing of suffering! You think you can beat Gato, just give up, you know nothing of true suffering! My dad was killed by him, he is too strong."

Naruto stood up from the table,his patterned eyes were spinning and eerily glowing,

" _That kid"_ Kakashi thought, " _I hope Naruto doesn't go to hard on him."_

" _You_ think you know anything about true suffering?" Naruto said in a menacing tone, Inari was scared, "YOUR life was a luxury compared to mine! Your father died, oh so _that's_ what true suffering is, you still have your grandpa and mom, a family!'

"I WAS BULLIED BY THREE KIDS!"

"Three kids were mean to you, really, I WAS BEATEN MOBS OF VILLAGERS, CHUNIN, AND EVEN JOUNIN SINCE I WAS ABLE TO CRAWL!"  
"LIAR!"

"DO YOU WANT PROOF!" Naruto lifted up his shirt and revealed a huge scar starting above his right his and stretched to his left shoulder, it was an inch deep (AN:from the flash back, get it, I didn't know if you guys would make the connection so…) The scar looked old, but it didn't make it any less gruesome. Inari backed up in horror, " _He wasn't lying?"_

Everyone else gasped at the severity of scar.  
" _I'm sorry Naruto, I was supposed to be watching you that night."_ Kakashi looked down in shame

"Why would they attack Naruto, how could they torture someone, and from what Naruto (finally saying Naruto instead of dobe) said it sounds like he was little when he got that, why would he be hated so much, how is he alive, _what would his reasoning be to stay loyal to Koho- damn it headache again."_

" _What an awful scar… But now that I get a closer look, his abs..." Sakura drooled_

 _Tsunami's thoughts were the same as Sakura's_

" _Damn, the gaki has a nasty scar, and a nasty life from what he says." Tazuna thought_

Naruto put down his shirt and walked outside.

After a minute of everyone just sitting there silently Kakashi got up and said, "I'll go get Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura you should go to sleep, we are going to find out your affinities tomorrow."

Kakashi walked outside and jumped on to the roof hoping to get a better viewpoint of the area. When he turned around on the roof he saw Naruto sitting with his legs crossed and his arms behind his back leaning on the ground.

His eyes were no longer glowing, and luckily not spinning but instead had a distant, hurt look in them.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi whispered

"It's not your fault you were on a mission."

"But I failed that's why-" he was cut off

"Because you "failed" I became strong."

Kakashi perked up, " _Minato-sensei, Kushina, you would be proud."_

"Alright Naruto, let's go inside. Tomorrow we are figuring out our affinities."

"Have you really already forgotten what Zabuza said?"

"No, I know know who you are, you are far past what I can teach you, but, your teammates will get more suspicious than before."

"I guess you're right."

XXXXXX

They woke up early the next morning, stuffed down breakfast and were lead to a nearby clearing by Kakashi. He handed them each a small slip of paper.

"These chakra papers will tell us your affinities, if the paper gets wet you have water which is good for long range battles. If it turns into dirt you have earth good for offensive and defensive. If it splits in half you have wind, the rarest affinity and one of the strongest for close range fighting. If it turns into ash you have fire, which is good for mid range fighting. And last but not least, if the paper crumples you have lightning, good for assassination." He paused for a moment to let the information sink in, "Normally at your age you will have only one affinity but there is the occasional two."

"What do we do with them?"Sakura asked

"Channel your chakra into them." They all nodded, Sakura went first her paper didn't do anything for a moment but then turned wet.

"It seems like you have a weak affinity for water." Kakashi said, "Sasuke you next."

Sasuke did as he was told, the paper crumpled up then disintegrated.

"You have a very strong fire affinity and a weaker lightning, Naruto you next."

"Kaka-sensei, I've used these before and the result may alarm them."

"Just do it, they can deal."

Naruto sighed, he then took the slip of paper and instantly it was cut into 7 pieces. One burned, one was shredded, one disintegrated, one crumpled into a tiny ball that became almost invisible because of its size, one was soaked in water so it fell apart, one turned into dirt. The other two surprised everyone, although not Naruto, one glowed a bright gold and hardened, the other was a mini storm swirling around where the paper was.

"What affinities are those!?" Kakashi exclaimed

"They are-"

Done!

Haha I am evil, although you can probably predict what they are :p

Sorry this took so long

Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review!

Until next time!

Ja ne


	6. Hachiro

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

AN: I am soooooooooo sorry that this chapter has taken so long! Life has been getting in the way of writing so I had to put this on hold. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The top three people will be in the Harem, but this story isn't going to be very Harem oriented, it will be mostly focused on Naruto being awesome :D

So far for the Harem we have:

Shion: 8 (I actually want Shion so I counted myself as a vote, If you don't know who Shion is go to and search Naruto then watch the first Naruto shippuden movie and make sure to watch the last minute of the movie after the credits)

Sakura: 5

Ino: 5

Hinata:4

Anko: 2

Karnin: 1

Ayame: 1

Please vote by leaving a review!

Last time:

"Kaka-sensei, I've used these before and the result may alarm them."

"Just do it, they can deal."

Naruto sighed, he then took the slip of paper and instantly it was cut into 7 pieces. One burned, one was shredded, one disintegrated, one crumpled into a tiny ball that became almost invisible because of its size, one was soaked in water so it fell apart, one turned into dirt. The other two surprised everyone, although not Naruto, one glowed a bright gold and hardened, the other was a mini storm swirling around where the paper was.

"What affinities are those!?" Kakashi exclaimed

"They are-"

Now:

"They are…" Naruto paused for a moment

Inside Naruto's mindscape:

" **I don't think you should tell them kit."**

"Why?"

" **Because remember the last person who found out about your bloodlines."**

"Ya…"

Flashback!

 **Naruto's point of view :**

A six year old Naruto was training on training ground 29. It was covered in large craters, trees that had been destroyed into splinters, and cracks in the ground so big that you could fit your head inside. Naruto was laying on the ground with his arms sprawled out everywhere panting. He looked pleased with himself so he let out a rare smile, although once he sensed Jiji and an unidentified persons chakra he instantly stopped smiling, got up from the ground and made another 300 shadow clones.

 **Hiruzen's point of view:**

As he walked into the training ground with Hachiro. Hachiro was an old jounin, he retired about ten years ago when his wife and children died during a robbery. He had always been nice to Naruto when he was young by giving him food and a place to stay when his apartment was raided, Naruto visited Hachiro whenever he could but Naruto hadn't visited Hachiro in years due to the Hokage's teachings taking up so much time.

As they walked into the training ground Hachiro got smile on his face when he saw Naruto, even though he was only six Naruto had grown and was now 50 inches tall and because of his training and now proper diet he no longer looked malnourished, he actually had some muscle (but not like a bodybuilder). When Naruto turned around and saw Hachiro's kind smile he instantly recognized him.

"HACHI!" Naruto ran up to Hachiro and jumped into his outstretched arms

"Hey Naruto! You've grown so much!"

Naruto giggled, "Thanks Hachi! I've gotten stronger too!"

Hachiro got a bigger smile on his face, "I know, that's why I'm here, now lets see your training!"

Naruto nodded, he then jumped down from Hachiro's arms and turned to Hiruzen, "What are we doing today Jiji?"

"We are going to find out your affinity."

"What's that?"

"Your affinity is what element you can use in jutsu's, for example since Hachiro has an earth affinity he can use earth jutsu's but he can't use air jutsu's."

"So, your affinity tells what jutsu you can use?"

"Exactly, now someone can have more than one affinity, although at your age it is almost impossible."

Naruto nodded then asked, "How many affinities are there?"

"There are five affinities, well there are actually more but that's a lesson for another day. The five affinities are Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, and Lightning."

Hiruzen handed Naruto a strip of paper, "Channel your chakra into that paper."

"Okay!" Naruto proceeded to do so but the result was startling. (Like before) it was cut into 7 pieces. One burned, one was shredded, one crumpled into a tiny ball that became almost invisible because of its size, one was soaked, one turned into dirt. The other two surprised everyone, one glowed a bright gold and hardened, the other was a mini storm swirling around where the paper was.

"Jiji what happened!?"

"I've never seen that happen before! It seems like you have a strong affinity for everything and have two others!"

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked worried

"Oh no no my boy, it's very good."

"Yatta!"

Hachiro got up from his spot and smiled,

"You've gotten very strong indeed! Let's go over to my place and celebrate, Hiruzen you're welcome to come."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline, I need to get back, anyways this leaves you guys with time to catch up."

Hachiro and naruto were happily talking about what they've been doing for the last few years. As they got to Hachiro's house Naruto gladly walked in remembering the fun times they had. They ate food that Hachiro had made and were talking when out of nowhere the window was smashed open. Hachiro protected Naruto from the glass shards coming towards him.

"Demon-lover!" The ninja who smashed the window exclaimed, "Give us the Demon and we won't hurt you."

"NO!" Hachiro yelled, he started making hand signs then exclaimed, "Boulder encasement jutsu!"

Suddenly the ground around the ninja started to rise, almost encasing him but before it could the ninja jumped out of the way.

"You're making this difficult old man!" The ninja cried.

Hachiro took a defensive position and had Naruto behind him, "Naruto, I want you to listen to me carefully. Never forget this. You can't allow anyone's words or actions stop you from being who you are and to stop you from doing what you believe in."

The ninja jumped forward with a kunai in hand. A tear fell down Hachiro's cheek,

"You know there's only one thing I regret Naruto, it's not watching you grow up into the strong ninja you are meant to be, you are a son to me. Become strong to protect your precious people... I love you." Hachiro turned and smiled at Naruto as the Kunai was plunged into his heart.

"HACHI!" Naruto screamed as he watched Hachiro fall to the ground. His lifeless body staring out at nothing his smile still on his face.

The next day

Naruto woke up in the hospital, the bright light blinded him. When his eyes adjusted he saw Hiruzen looking over him with a worried look, sadness evident in his eyes, "Naruto!" Hiruzen exclaimed as he saw Naruto's eye's open.

"Jiji?" Naruto said in a weak voice, "what happened, I don't remember…" Naruto's eye's widened, "Hachi! Is he okay what happened!?" His energy had suddenly come back to him.

Hiruzen looked down, "Naruto… I'm sorry."

"No…" Naruto whispered, "NOOOO!" He screamed

A Year later

Hiruzen sighed, ever since Hachiro's death Naruto hadn't been the same. At first he was angry but soon he became cold, the happiness had left his eye's. For good. He looked up from his desk Naruto was kneeling there, his fox mask on, "I've returned from my mission, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen sighed once again, "Good work Fox, you are dismissed."

Flashback end!

"This is...nothing like the last time Kurama, Hachi didn't die because of learning my affinities."

" **No, but he did die by getting too close to you. You shouldn't let them in, it will only hurt you."**

"I hate it when you're right, damn fox."

Naruto left his mindscape.

Kurama sighed, " _ **I'm glad that I was able to make him colder. He was starting to get close to these humans, it will be his demise."**_

Back outside:

"They are," suddenly his eyes widened but then grew ten times colder than before.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, he was about to put a hand on Naruto's shoulder when Naruto hit away his hand, "Don't touch me Kakashi." Naruto said while glaring at him

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi said again trying to put his hand on his shoulders

"I SAID DON'T!" Naruto yelled as his eyes began to glow and spin like last night.

"Naruto," Kakashi said in a very gentle voice, "tell me what is wrong."

Naruto's glare became even harder, but Kakashi didn't waver, Naruto's wings suddenly sprang from his back. Their golden glow blinding them for a second, but that's all it took from Naruto to fly off.

"Ka-Kaka-sensei?" Sakura stuttered, "W-what was that?"

Kakashi just stood there shocked. Sasuke's eye's were wide,

" _WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"_ Sasuke and Kakashi thought

Done!

Again I would like to apologize for it taking so long T-T. I am also currently working on another story called, _The Forgotten Bloodline_ , so check that out!

Please read, favorite, follow, and review!

Until next time!

Ja ne


End file.
